


"Are you still awake...?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: The only one who couldn’t seem to fall asleep was Aiba, who kept on looking at the ceiling above him, while playing with his fingers as he nervously thought who was lying beside him.He shouldn’t feel like this, after all, Sho and him have been dating for the past three months and had already sealed ‘that’ deal, so why all the anxiety now?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Are you still awake...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Yes, I like high school AUs. I can't help it.

The light coming from the moon was shining through their opened window, which overlooked the woods all around the hot springs. All its fauna was sleeping, as all the humans inside the building, creating a relaxing silence.

The only one who couldn’t seem to fall asleep was Aiba, who kept on looking at the ceiling above him, while playing with his fingers as he nervously thought who was lying beside him.

He shouldn’t feel like this, after all, Sho and him have been dating for the past three months and had already sealed ‘that’ deal, so why all the anxiety now?

They were alone in the room, since Nino, quick-thinking as only he can do, decided that he would spend the night at Jun and Ohno’s. It would have been perfect if they weren’t already in four in that room, meaning that if their teacher found out that Sho and he were alone in their room, there was something fishy.

Maybe, was this the reason for his nervousness? The fear of getting caught? Well, not that there was something to find out anyway since Aiba brushed off Sakurai’s lust stare with a, ‘ _I’m tired, I’ll go sleep now._ ’

He wanted to believe that he didn’t know why he had said that, but the truth was different. He knew why he had dismissed him, which was also the reason for his recent avoiding of his boyfriend.

Sho had told him that he had been his first for that matter, but apparently, it wasn’t like this. Somehow, Ninomiya came to know about a certain encounter Sho had with a _senpai_ in the gym’s locker before they started going out. Of course, that could only be a rumour, but the thought that his boyfriend had told him a lie was eating him up.

It had been two weeks since Masaki started avoiding him, and at this rate he was sure that the other had noticed it. They had to talk and clear things up, if there were things to clear up in the first place actually, since his mind was a mess just because he was doubting Sho’s words.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his face frustrated and raised his blanket’s _futon_ up to his head.

“Are you still awake…?”

He uncovered his head and found Sakurai looking at him; he didn’t seem sleepy.

“Can’t fall asleep?” he asked, to which Sho nodded.

“There’s something bothering me, you know.”

“Me too.”

Placing a hand over his cheek, the older boy spoke his turmoil, “What did I do, Masaki? Why are you avoiding me?”

“You did nothing...It’s...I heard something…”

“What did you hear?” Sakurai urged him, probably not bearing anymore Masaki’s silence.

“That you and Kimura- _senpai_ had a ‘certain encounter’...”

At those words, Sho let out a chuckle, confusing him even more.

“Before you say anything: yes, we had a ‘certain encounter’, but it’s not what you think.”

“Then? What is it?”

“He tried to convince me to stay in the journalism's club. Since he was graduating, I thought of quitting, he was the only one there who supported me anyway; but he encouraged me on not giving up just because some people had a problem with me.”

“Oh…” was the only thing which could come out of his mouth. He felt an idiot, but it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time either.

“I wonder why you all think that I had some kind of affair with him,” Sakurai said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Well, to be fair, you go around with that keychain with pink macarons he brought to you from Paris,” Aiba replied, with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

“That keychain is really cute and it is from one of the people I respect the most.”

“So, you’ll take it around forever.”

“Exactly.”

Laughing, Sakurai approached his face and, seeing that he wasn’t moving away, finally, he kissed him. It was very sweet at first, but having solved the mystery, Aiba had no restrain now, so he swiftly moved above his lover.

“Let’s give a meaning to this trip, shall we?”

Sho didn’t even have the time to giggle that Aiba threw himself on his mouth, devouring it.


End file.
